The Gang's All Here
The Gang's All Here is the eighth episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the fortieth overall. Plot Now that he possesses Seal's Life Saver, Winters returns to the ONC Headquarters and contacts his colleague head Chancellor Sydney, who is located at the underground chamber, via video chat. After showing Sydney the Life Saver Winters expresses his ambition to move further with their "project". Although Sydney agrees, he brings up his concerns on the "pod" being unsafe for their soldiers. Winters doesn't take his concerns into account, however, and demands that Sydney finish the pod before his arrival. Sydney reluctantly agrees. Afterward, Johnson, who has been eavesdropping on their conversation, enters Winters' office. Winters acknowledges Johnson's promotion to Major and tells him that more consequences will come now that he has more responsibility, which somewhat frightens Johnson. Winters then gives Johnson the coordinates to Seal's lab. Meanwhile, at DotCom, the Guardians' communications center, Nash, Mickey and Bartholomew place handcuffs onto Bernard and attempt to get him to talk. As Nash leaves Mickey and Bart to finish the task she checks on Seal, who is repairing his translator. After Nash asks him if he's feeling better Seal reveals that he is going back to Winters in order to regain his Life Saver. Furious, Nash argues against this, but Seal makes up his mind. Just then Mickey and Bart inform the two that they were unable to get any info from Bernard, resulting in Seal leaving to retrieve the other half of his Life Save from the Sandbox troops. Inside the compound, Allan explains the Guardians' history with the ONC to the Reds and Blues and states that now they must figure out what Winters is planning to do with the Life Saver. Legend then suggests they take the Life Saver to the UNSC to stop the Chancellor, but Seal, having joined them, tells him that the plan will not work as the UNSC do not trust the Guardians. Regardless, Legend decides to go to the UNSC alone and clear the Sandbox troops of their charges but Seal does not allow him to leave. The two then hold each other at gunpoint, both threatening to shoot the other. Dax, suddenly, holds Legend at gunpoint and threatens him to drop the Life Saver, shocking Legend and the others. Legend eventually drops the Life Saver and leaves. Allan then scolds Seal for his actions before the latter leaves to join his other fellow Guardians. Allan then tells the Sandbox troops to take it easy, before leaving to follow Seal. As Jason comforts a hurt Dax, Miller jokingly states that the Reds had issues with their sergeant too. Characters Guardians *Seal *Nash *Allan *Mickey *Bartholomew *Jason *Dax Red Team *Miller *Claire *Gates Blue Team *Ichabod *Legend ONC *Winters *Sydney *Johnson *Bernard Transcript *'' '' Music *"Constance" by Kevin MacLeod *"Unity (light version)" by Kevin MacLeod *"Smoking Gun" by Kevin MacLeod *"Flying Free" by Jingle Punks Trivia *This is episode reveals that the second head chancellor of the ONC is an Elite named Sydney. *Gates is the only character in this episode that does not have any spoken lines. *This episode was originally entitled "Phase Two", as seen on the script. *Dax holding Legend at gunpoint is a direct reference to, and was inspired by, the Red vs. Blue: Season 10 episode "Change of Plans". *DotCom was originally going to be portrayed by the ''Halo 3 ''map "Last Resort". However, it was changed last minute to "High Ground" due to the map's smaller, more compact size. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3